Hot Heads
by Vanidades
Summary: One Shot! Mako and Korra are begin to argue after a match that almost got them DQed, with an unexpected audience and an unwanted visitor at their locker room a dangerous bet takes place. Read & Review!


This is a little prompt I was asked for: Mako and Korra are training at the arena, they begin to argue or something stupid and Tahno walks in to taunt the Fire Ferrets before the tournament, the two stop arguing and target Tahno.

* * *

Korra was upset... no, upset would be the wrong way of describing the way she was feeling right now, she was... furious, yes. Furious would do justice. If she hadn't learned how to control her temper over her last few training sessions with Tenzin her knuckles would be steaming right now.

Her anger was directed towards a certain male with funny and full eyebrows that was fuming in front of her right now. His frown accentuating the high arch of his eyebrows as the words that came out of his mouth traveled at the speed of light, too fast for anyone to understand.

In a corner, Pabu, gazing back and forth between the arguing lovers, lying on top of a sleeping Naga's head. With a soft yawn and realizing they weren't going to stop anytime soon he twirled once, doing a 360 and spread himself comfortably on top of his furry friend's head, drifting off to sleep.

"Are you guys ready for this year's tournament?" Bolin screamed aloud as he posed victoriously, eyeing his brother and Korra as they stood there having a glaring contest. "Okay... I guess not... So I shall just stand here... awkwardly witnessing how all this goes down." He added as he sat by Naga's side, getting comfortable as well.

"Why can't you just understand that you can't pull shit like that in the pro-bending match, Korra?" Ah, Mako was very upset, he was cursing.

"I'm the Avatar, Mr. Hat Trick! If something doesn't work one way, I will try anything else to get it done in another way!" She yelled to the top of her lungs, knuckles going white at the side of her hips.

"You air bent the living lights out of that guy! We almost got DQed!" Mako flared throwing his arms in the air.

"I can't help it! It was a reflex!" She screamed back flailing her arms in some kind of incomprehensible way.

"Oh, hey there, Bolin." A lithe female figure said sitting comfortably on the stool seat next to Naga.

"Asami, General!" He said as he patted besides him, motioning the general to sit besides him.

"It seems we got here at the most unfortunate time," The General said as he eyed the fired up couple, "Shall we come back later?" He asked as Bolin and Asami shrugged.

"Just sit... They're about to be done anyway." Bolin said as the General sat besides him.

"How so?" Ah, the so ever educated General and his manners.

Bolin grinned. "It is the final round of this year's championship, General." He added enthusiastically as the arguing couple's eyes traveled to the earth bender member of the team.

If the General saw right, Korra and Mako shuddered, their looks growing darker as they looked at each other and Bolin stood up to stretch.

"The enemy's approaching." Asami muttered as all their eyes landed on the door as the leader of the Wolf Bat's stood there, smirking down at the Fire Ferrets.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here." The slim kid said as he walked closer to the Avatar, his face closing the distance between them just enough as Mako's aura became visible, surrounding him in a deep blue hue.

"Who is this kid?" The General asked Asami in something close to a whisper.

"Tahno... The captain of the Wolf Bats, they have been champions for 4 consecutive years." Asami whispered back as Tahno smirked down at Korra.

"Hello there, my dear Avatar." He said as his greeting was met with a grunt. "Why do you still hang with this bunch of losers when they have nothing to give?" He asked as he eyed Mako from toe to head. "Hmph, such a lame excuse for a man." He finished, breaking away the distance between him and the Avatar, running a hand through his luscious, voluminous black mane. "Let's make a bet, pretty boy." He said as he moved closer to Mako, "From captain to captain." He added as Mako's eyebrow quirked. "If you lose... I win a date with the Avatar."

"Like hell!" The fire bender screamed.

"Done deal!" Screamed Korra.

"You don't have a say on this, Korra! Go back to your corner!" Mako screamed as he eyed the man that stood in front of him now.

"It seems the deal has been sealed," Tahno added as he put his helmet on. "We deal with this in the ring." He said as he waved a weak good bye towards the Fire Ferrets and their companions.

"Korra! What was that all about?"

"You better win this, City Boy!" She said as she grabbed the collar of his uniform, pulling him close for a lip lock. "Or else I will be going on a date with _that_ guy." She said as she pointed at Tahno with her chin and a slight shiver ran through her body, "Ugh... Sometimes I wonder why I bothered giving him his bending back..."

"What did you just get us into?" He wondered as she tapped on his chest with her knuckles.

"I know my boyfriend won't give up on me so easily," She finished as she winked at him, receiving a smile in return.

"As if. But try to not get us DQed this time." He said, forgetting about the argument they were having earlier, leaning in closer to her ear. "And you'd better be ready for payback once we get home." He whispered as she just blushed.

* * *

That's it for this little one-shot! Thank you very much for your time, and oreocreampie, thank you for the prompt. :) It was fun coming up with something like this. However, it seems I have lost the little sense of humor I had left... I need to find it once more. Maybe it's because of all the smut and lovey-dovey stuff I've been writing as of late. Anyway, have fun, kids! See you next time! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
